American Mischief
by Amberxsupernova
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin romance story  Enjoy. Ouran characters, settings, ect  c  Bisco Hatori
1. Chapter 1

"Haruhi, when did you say the foreign exchange student would be arriving?" Kyoya asked, wondering how they should greet her when she arrived into the host club room.

"I was told she'd be arriving sometime in the afternoon, probably after lunch" Haruhi replied, while she ignored Tamaki's rambling beside her.

"Haruhi! I need to know, should we give her special access to the club room or treat her as more of a customer!" The blonde shouted, and Haruhi finally gave him the attention he was seeking.

"She's going to be around me basically all the time, so special access. But don't act so loud all the time around her. I was told she's not the peppiest person around" Haruhi said.

Honey averted his attention away from the strawberry topped cake he was eating. "So, is she like Neko-chan?" Honey asked, referring to Umehito Nekozawa, the president of the black magic club.

"I'm not sure, Honey-senpai. All I was told was that she isn't all that energetic and loud. I was probably told that because you're known for being obnoxious, senpai" Haruhi said, and was looking back at Tamaki.

Tamaki was sulking in the corner. "Daddy doesn't like that word..."

Haruhi ignored him again, and the Hitachiin twins were sitting by idly, just listening to the conversation and thinking. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, and both had mischevious little smiles on their faces.

"This commoner sounds quite interesting. What do you think, Kaoru?" Hikaru said to his brother, and Kaoru nodded his head.

"She does. I think we've just found ourselves a new toy~" Kaoru said happily, and the twins joined the rest of the club as they piled out for lunch.

~After lunch, back in the club room~

The boys were waiting for Haruhi to come back. She was currently down in the office, claiming her foreign exchange student, while the host club boys were told to stay in the club room during this time. Honey was eating cake, just minding his own business and waiting patiently alongside Mori, but Tamaki on the other hand was anxiously pacing back in forth.

"Don't forget men, we need to treat her with respect and watch our words! This girl is from a completely different continent, and who knows how her Japanese will be. It could be atrocious! Just sit back, and try to make sense out of it, okay?" Tamaki said loudly, with his hand raised and his finger pointed upward.

"Senpai, we already know. Besides, if she couldn't speak Japanese all that well, why would they let her come to Japan on her own?" Hikaru said, and Tamaki went blank.

"Well... maybe they... felt sorry for her...? Or something..." Tamaki tried to make sense of it, but the subject changed when Haruhi finally walked in.

Behind Haruhi, a girl that was dressed in dark gray jeans and a dark red shirt, with a nametag stuck on saying that her name was "Anne Foster." Her hair was a cherry red, and her eyes were a shade of light green with gold specks in them. She looked around at the large room and sophisticated furniture, making it quite obvious that this was out of her element. Tamaki fluttered over, and held out a rose to her. He spoke in slow Japanese.

"Hello, Anne. I'm Tamaki Suoh, the president of the host club" He said, and smiled as she took the rose, not noticing her hesitance.

"Hello" She said simply, and stared at the red rose in her hand.

Tamaki wondered if she had ever even seen a rose that close before. "Let me introduce you to the host club members! This is Kyoya" He said, and gestured toward the black haired boy typing on his computer again. While Tamaki was distracted, Anne put the rose in a vase nearby with other roses in it.

"This is Mitskuni Haninozuka, and this is Takeshi Morinozuka~" He said, and Honey senpai bounded over with an uneaten slice on cake.

"Hi! You can call me Honey~ Want to share some cake with me?" He gave her a big smile, and was balancing Usa-chan on his shoulders.

"Um... yeah, sure" She took the cake, and before she could take a bite out of it, Kaoru came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, and while she wasn't looking, Hikaru swiped the cake off the plate and ate it quickly.

Tamaki flailed his arms. "Hikaru, Kaoru! That's no way to treat a guest!" Tamaki shouted, and the twins just smiled innocently.

"Who are you two?" Anne said, giving them a weird look, mostly because she thought it was pretty rude to swipe a piece of cake like that. She loved cake.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the twins of the host club" Tamaki said, and watched as the twins both stood in front of her.

"Yeah, we're twins. Have you ever even seen twins before in your life?" Hikaru said and leaned down, she was about Haruhi's height, only an inch taller.

"Yeah, I have" She said and crossed her arms. She took a step back, not liking the way the twins got right in her face.

The twins both looked at each other, and then back at her. Before they could speak, Haruhi stepped in front of Anne. "You guys, knock it off, would you? Treat her with some respect, alright?"

The twins took a small step back, they never really liked it when Haruhi raised her voice. It reminded Hikaru especially about the time when she had slapped him in Karuizawa. Without another word, the twins looked bored and walked to a nearby couch, and Hikaru took out a small game and played while Kaoru watched from over his shoulder.

Haruhi sighed, and turned to Anne. "Sorry about them. They really need some getting used to"

Anne smirked. "I can see that. I think I can take them, though" After all, she had to take on much worse people, with much worse personalities than these rich kids. 


	2. Chapter 2

After school that day, the host club followed Haruhi and Anne back to Haruhi's home. They knew Haruhi's father wouldn't be home, and they wanted to make sure Anne got settled in and comfortable. At least Tamaki and Honey did, anyway. The whole way home, Anne was bombarded by nonstop questions from Tamaki, Honey, and even Kyoya.

"What kind of cake do they have in America?" Honey asked excitedly, and got closer to her face as he spoke.

"Uh, pretty much the same stuff you've got here. They have this cake though called Tiramisu... it's a coffee cake" Anne replied, and Tamaki immediately wanted her attention again.

"What's the culture like in America? Do they have kotatsus?" Tamaki's violet eyes seemed to be sparkling.

Anne shook her head no. "Of course not. Kotatsus are native to Japan only. Although, I'm sure some family's have them if they're Japanese and live in America"

Kyoya had a question too about America; he'd only been there a handful of times. "What state are you from? How are the medical resources there?" Kyoya made a mental note to discuss this matter with his father.

Anne was trying to stay sane while answering the questions. "I'm from Connecticut. Their medical resources are okay I guess I never really looked into it" She wanted to add 'or cared about it' but didn't want to be rude when they were simply curious.

The Hitachiin twins stayed behind the group, and were watching Anne's steps. Hikaru was tempted to spit gum on the ground at a time where she'd step on it, but couldn't get the timing right. Mori was watching him too out of the corner of his eye, and the twins knew if Haruhi found out they did it, they'd really be in trouble with her. Kaoru was watching Hikaru though too, not because he was waiting for him to do it, but because he was thinking. Why are we being particularly nasty to her? Especially Hikaru this is different from the usual tricks and pranks they pulled, and he knew Hikaru couldn't care less and just did whatever tickled his fancy. Being the more level headed twin, Kaoru made a promise to himself that he'd talk to Hikaru about it later on when they get back home.

"Here we are" Haruhi said as they walked up to her apartment building. Anne looked at the doors, and followed Haruhi until they walked up to one labeled "Fujioka"

"You'll stay in my room. I already set up the mat that you'll sleep on" Haruhi said, and brought her into her room.

The two mats lay on the floor, one on one side of the room, and one parallel to it. Tamaki looked at Haruhi's room, and blushed very lightly as he saw her dresser where he knew cute clothes were sitting, just waiting to be worn by that beautiful girl Tamaki cared for so dearly.

"This place is so cramped..." Hikaru said, and was whacked in the stomach by Tamaki.

"Just because this isn't our first time here, doesn't mean you can voice your negative opinions so openly!" Tamaki whisper-shouted to the red head.

Haruhi sighed, and helped Anne as she placed the small bag of clothes and personal items on top of her mat.

"Can you guys go out to the kitchen, please?" Anne said, and had her hand on her bag. She didn't want the boys to watch her unpack.

The boys shrugged, and just walked out as she had asked of them. Haruhi was allowed to stay though, and Anne took out the very few things she had. Even Haruhi had more things than she did, but she didn't ask about it. She had about three different outfits, plus the uniform for Ouran that she'd have to wear the next day. She also had a toothbrush, with no toothpaste, and a hairbrush that looked as old as time itself. All of the boys were in the kitchen either leaning on the counter, or walking around the small space examining every square inch of these commoners' quarters. Anne walked out with Haruhi a few moments later, and as they did, Haruhi's bubbly father walked in donned in his fashionable women's clothing and did a twirl as he entered.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm home~ Where's that beautiful new foreign exchange student~?" He said happily, and when he noticed Anne, he smiled and rushed over.

"Nice to meet you, err..." Anne said, and Ranka giggled.

"Call me Ranka, that's my stage name~" Ranka replied, and was so excited to see that this girl dressed in more gender appropriate clothes, unlike Haruhi.

"It's so nice to see you again Ra " Tamaki said, that was until Ranka decided step on Tamaki and stood as he spoke to the boys.

"It's nice to see you boys, but it's time for you lovely young men to go home now. I want to spend some alone time with my daughter and our new guest~" He said, and Tamaki was twitching beneath Ranka's high heels.

"Please stop stepping on me..." He choked out, and Ranka pouted as he stepped off the blonde boy.

"Bye Haru-chan and An-chan~" Honey said happily, and bounded out of the apartment.

The other boys said their goodbyes and followed the smaller boy out of the apartment.

Once they were outside, they all parted ways and went into their respective cars which they made sure would be waiting for them once they were out of Haruhi's apartment. The twins made their way home and the moment they made it up to their bedrooms, they changed into their regular day clothes and plopped down on their large bed that they shared each night. Kaoru remembered his promise the whole way home, and decided to just get it out in the open.

"Hikaru, why do you think we're being so nasty towards Anne? I mean, she's no different than anyone else in the world I don't get it" Kaoru said, and looked up at his brother. He was surprised by his response.

"I've noticed that too It feels different than anything we've felt before, right?" Hikaru replied, and Kaoru rubbed his forehead.

"Hey remember how we felt when we had actual feelings for Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked away as he thought about it, and looked at Kaoru. "Yeah, I remember clearly this isn't anything like that!"

Kaoru shook his head, and dropped the subject. He wasn't surprised that his brother was in denial. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, during their first period class, Kaoru was watching Anne writing down what the teacher was saying. Her Japanese handwriting was atrocious, despite the fact that she could speak it fluently.

"Hey, Anne, you might want to be a bit more gentle with the strokes. You don't need to press so hard" Kaoru whispered, and watched as Hikaru lifted his head and looked at his twin.

Anne looked at her paper, and when she tried to write lighter, the letters looked a bit more eligible. "Thanks, Kaoru," She replied, and put her head back down to focus.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru curiously, and Haruhi waved her hand, telling the two boys to pay attention and stop being so distracting. Kaoru leaned back in his chair and Hikaru started doodling on his paper, obviously completely bored with the lesson the teacher was droning on about.

"Anne..." Kaoru thought, and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He started thinking about the difference between Japanese girls, and American girls.

"Japanese girls are so reserved, not American girls. Anne looks like she has no problem going out and breaking some rules, and just being rebellious. Am I the only one who has noticed this? I wonder what her life was like back in America," He thought, and looked at Hikaru now, who was still doodling. He craned his neck back to see what his older brother was doodling, and smiled as he saw the random robots and spirals all over the paper. He hadn't changed a bit.

When the class came to an end, the students collected their books and stood up from their seats. Anne walked out beside Haruhi, and Hikaru and Kaoru both went up to them.

"Hey Haruhi, we're having a party at our mansion tonight. You both should come" Kaoru smiled, and Hikaru looked at his brother, hearing that he had said both of them should come.

"I guess we could both go. We're not doing anything tonight, right Anne?" Haruhi said, and looked at the American girl, who seemed incredibly uncomfortable in the school's yellow dress uniform for the girls.

"Yeah, we're both free. We might as well go," Anne said, and adjusted the books in her arms. She turned her head to Kaoru, and, although he'd never admit it, it made his heart flutter.

"Will I have to dance?" She asked him, and Kaoru smiled to her.

"No, but it's polite to dance with someone if they ask you to dance" Kaoru replied.

Anne smirked. "Great. I don't know anyone so no one should ask me to dance" She said, and Hikaru was laughing quietly near Haruhi, knowing that there's a high chance someone would ask her to dance either way.

After a few of their classes and lunch, the host club met in the room on the third floor during their free time. They gathered into the warm, sun-lit room and as Anne sauntered in, she sighed at the fancy designer chairs and tea sets that probably cost more than a car. It felt like she was on another planet, and although the rich lifestyle was uncommon to her, it interested her. She had never had these luxuries, and it made her feel like she was on top of the world. Tamaki and Kyoya were already waiting in the room, and while Kyoya typed away furiously on his computer, Tamaki flounced over and gave them an overdramatic hello.

"Haruhi! Mon ami~! And Miss. Anne, it's a pleasure to be in your presence again~" Tamaki said, and took Haruhi's hand.

"Good afternoon, sempai" Haruhi said rather reluctantly, and was pulled off to the middle of the room.

"Aren't you excited for the ball tonight, Haruhi? We can dance the night away and make all of the guests stare in awe at our devine movements and exquisite passion~" Tamaki said, and twirled Haruhi around, making her look both annoyed and nauseous.

"Tamaki-sempai, if you don't stop spinning me around like that I'll be too sick to make it!" She threatened, but that just made the blonde boy dip her and smile.

Anne smirked at the way Tamaki blantantly flirted with Haruhi, and turned her head as she heard Hikaru and Kaoru make their way in, arms linked. It made her wonder how two people could be so close, despite being twins. She thought it was admirable, really, and it intrigued her. Although she'd never admit that out loud of course. Anne watched the way the two sauntered through the room and over to a couch by themselves, and relaxed before the host club opened their doors to it's customers. Hikaru took out a handheld game, while Kaoru watched from over his shoulder and pointed out what to do a few times.

"Hey, Anne-chan, want some cake?" Anne said from beside her, and had to look over and down to see Honey, holding a piece of chocolate cake.

Anne nodded her head the moment the scent of creamy chocolate hit her nostrils. "Absolutely, thank you"

Anne took the plate over to one of the tables, and made herself comfortable on the expensive, understuffed chair beside it. Honey hopped up onto the chair beside her with the pink bunny he always carries around, and Mori placed a piece of cake topped with a strawberry in front of him and sat beside Honey. Anne noticed Mori doesn't talk much, and she wonders how he manages to tolerate the rest of the host club. Honey was swinging his feet, and after swallowing his mouthful of cake, he looked up at Anne.

"Anne-chan, have you gotten used to being here in Japan? It's much different than America, isn't it?" Honey asked curiously, and had frosting all around his mouth. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I have gotten used to it. There are definitely a lot of things that are different about America, but I adjust easily" If she didn't adjust easily, her life in America would have been a lot more difficult.

Anne glanced over at the twins again, watching as the host club customers slowly trickled in and claimed their hosts. Two girls nearby were clearly waiting to talk to Honey, but Honey didn't seem to care and wanted to talk to Anne. He noticed the way Anne looked at the twins, who were now smiling and talking with two female students who were fawning over them, and he tilted his head.

"Anne-chan, are you interested in Hikaru or Kaoru?" He said, being completely blunt.

Anne whipped her head around toward him. "Those two? They're nothing but trouble makers. I cause enough trouble on my own" She said, a bit more venomous than she intended, but Honey just shrugged it off and gestured for the girls to come over to the table.

Anne took this as a chance to go off on her own, and explore the school. She knew not to go far, so as not to get lost in the school that seemed more like a maze than anything. The hallway lights glowed against the stunning wallpaper, and actually started to give her a headache. Anne walked slowly though, soaking in all of the rich- literally, rich- things surrounding her, but jumped as she heard a voice directly behind her.

"You ought to be careful, American girl~ I sense something will be happening very soon. Good or bad? Who knows~" The creepy voice said, and Anne turned around and came face to face with a black cloaked figure, holding up a cat-like puppet.

"...And who are you?" Anne said, brushing off what he had just said, at least for the moment.

"Nekozawa Umehito, president of the black magic club~" He responded, although he made it seem like the puppet was talking for him.

"Alright, er... nice to meet you, then?" Anne said, not really sure how to respond to this dark figure, that seemed to have a black aura emitting from him.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Anne Foster. Be weary about your actions, now~" He said, before gliding off down the hall, toward the stairs.

Anne placed a hand on her hip, her fingers resting on the expensive fabric of the uniform, and she wondered what that Nekozawa character was talking about, although she didn't get to think for long before she heard her name being called down the hall. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Anne, club hours are almost over. Grab your stuff so we can head home soon!" Haruhi called to Anne, who quickly made her way back down the hall.

Before Anne had even walked back into the now empty room, she and Haruhi were stopped by the twin terrors.

"Hold it. Before you go..." Hikaru began, and Kaoru continued.

"Here. We got dresses for both of you, and a wig for you, Haruhi. You'll pretend to be your cousin visiting as usual~" Kaoru said happily, much to Haruhi's dismay.

"You don't even ask if that's what I want to do... you just demand it" Haruhi mumbled, and Anne took the yellow bag from Kaoru's hand that had an A scribbled on it. The other bag, a blue one, had an H scribbled on it.

Anne, having never been able to afford dresses before, was now given not only the school uniform free but now another free dress from the Hitachiin's, whose mother happens to be a famous fashion designer. She was beyond grateful for this gesture, and despite not being completely into girly clothes, when something like this happens to her it makes her feel like she's on cloud nine.

"Thanks, you two... I appreciate it a lot" Anne said with a smile and clutched the bag in her hands, as if she was afraid someone would steal it.

"We only did it because we knew a commoner like you would have nothing appropriate to wear" Hikaru said, only to be pulled away from the group quickly by Tamaki.

"Hikaru! What have I told you about saying harsh things like that! I thought you knew better by now!" Tamaki tried to whisper, but failed as everyone heard him.

While Hikaru was being defiant and stubborn, Anne simply rolled her eyes and turned toward the door.

"I'm grateful to Kaoru, anyway. Hikaru... I just want to punch YOU right now" Anne said nonchalantly, and gestured toward Haruhi, letting her know she wanted to leave.

Kyoya looked over his glasses as the american girl, "You're pretty rough around the edges, aren't you?"

Anne looked over her shoulder, and smiled at Kyoya, "Only when I need to be"

Haruhi shook her head at this insane group of people, and left the club room with Anne following beside her.

Later that night, Anne and Haruhi stood outside the huge Hitachiin mansion. Inside, the music could be heard and every light in the ballroom was turned on. Haruhi was donned in a yellow skin tight dress that flared out at the bottom, and a brown wig to make herself look much more like a girl. Anne was wearing a light blue dress that was sinched at the top, but at her waist it flowed down loosely.

"You ready, Haruhi?" Anne asked, actually feeling a bit nervous about going to such a fancy event like this.

Haruhi smirked, "As ready as I'll ever be, Anne"

Anne knocked on the door, and a house maid opened it and welcomed them into the lively household, and escorted them into the ballroom. People were waltzing around, food was set out on elegantly decorated tables, and hanging from the ceiling was a giant glittering chandelier that completed the look of the ballroom. Across the dance floor, it didn't take long for Anne to spot the host club, dancing with swooning girls that seemed to be on another planet. While Haruhi gazed off, looking at the food table, Anne watched Kaoru dancing with one of the girls she's seen at school, a petite little red haired girl that looked as if she was in a permanent state of happiness as she swayed back and forth in Kaoru's arms.

"Hmph... stupid ballroom dances" Anne mumbled to herself, trying to ignore the small pang of jealousy she was starting to feel.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hikaru was dancing with a girl was well. It didn't bother her when he danced... he had been so rude to her. What the hell was his problem? In America, she would have ripped a man's arm off for being so disrespectful, but she didn't want to risk ruining her stay in Japan. Despite that though, his twin brother was different, he was nicer than Hikaru, and it was easy to tell that Hikaru wasn't exactly pleased by that. Anne's eyes shifted away to the food table as she saw a cake sitting there, and imagined taking a piece and shoving it right down Hikaru's pants. Anne turned and watched Kaoru as he glided across the sparkling ballroom dance floor, as if he had danced with a woman a million times. Anne's thoughts were cut off though, as Haruhi spoke to her.

"Anne? What are you staring at...?" Haruhi asked, and was holding a plate of multiple pastries that seemed completely foreign to Anne.

Anne turned her head toward Haruhi, and with ease said: "Just watching everyone dance. I've never danced like that before in my life" Anne said, lying was all too easy to her.

"Alright" Haruhi said, and shoved what looked like a chocolate cream filled doughnut hole into her mouth.

"Is that all the boys do at these parties? Dance with the girls that they already have to court during club hours?" Anne asked, and looked over at Haruhi, and realized with heels on, Anne was a lot taller than Haruhi.

"Pretty much. Kyoya-senpai has club activities going on all the time... he likes to keep everyone at the top of their game, I suppose" Haruhi said after swallowing the sugar filled treat in her mouth.

Anne gazed off, and as Kaoru twirled his dance partner, he caught eyes with Anne and gave her a friendly smile. Hikaru noticed from where he was on the dance floor, and aggressively swung out his dance partner and pulled her back in. Once the song ended, Kaoru bowed to the girl and Hikaru bowed to his, but before Hikaru could walk off, two other girls came over asking him if they could be his next dance partner. Kaoru, on the other hand, was able to slip away and walked over to Haruhi and Anne, with Tamaki following behind him. Tamaki's eyes were practically sparkling as he stared at Haruhi, the dress she wore clung nicely to her thin frame and Anne didn't even want to know what Tamaki was thinking inside that tiny brain of his.

"Haru- Haruhi's cousin! Kayko! Nice to see you~" Tamaki said, almost completely giving away the fact that it was their dear Haruhi Fujioka.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said a bit lathargically, and stuffed another pastry into her mouth.

While Tamaki tried his best to impress Haruhi, Kaoru turned and looked at Anne, with a polite smile on his face, "That dress looks nice on you, Anne. Are you enjoying the ball so far?"

Anne rubbed one of her shoulders, with Kaoru finally in close proximity and without his rude brother nearby, Anne felt herself getting a bit shy, "Yeah, it's really... elegant. Much different from any event I've been to"

"You've never been in a mansion before, have you?" Kaoru asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Ah, no. I've never even been within a few feet of one, nevermind actually IN one" Anne replied honestly, and was glad that she wasn't an easy blusher, it made it a lot easier to hide her emotions.

"How about I give you a grand tour of the Hitachiin mansion? It's really interesting... we've got a lot of rooms to look through" Kaoru said, still smiling as he spoke.

"I'd love to, Kaoru~" Anne said, trying not to show how truly excited she was.

Kaoru and Anne slipped out of the noisy ballroom, thinking they had gone undetected... but Hikaru had been watching their every footstep. 


End file.
